One Morning
by SakuraFromJapan
Summary: The morning after Anakin's first time with Obi-Wan. !Warning! It contains slash that shows two men having had sexual intercourse. So, If this is not your cup of tea, please do not read this one. Thank you. A/O SLASH. Written in 2007.


**One Morning**

**Author:** sakurafromjapan

**Rating:** R or NC-17ish

**Pairing:** Anakin / Obi-Wan

**Disclaimer:** SW is George Lucas's creation. This fic is mine but I have no intention of making money writing this.

**Timeline:** Could be "Jedi Quest", "Pre-AotC", "Post-AotC" or even "Pre-RotS". There aren't any words in this fic that indicate how old Anakin and/or Obi-Wan is. This time I tried to avoid mentioning their age on purpose while writing because – well, you see, this fic is about what happened after Anakin's first time s*x with Obi-Wan and I just thought it'd be best to leave it to you all to decide how old Anakin would have been when this happened. Make it "14" if you like. Or he could be "15" or "16" or "17" or "18" or . . . . . anyways – do have fun ! :D 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

One morning, Anakin woke up in bed, naked, with dull pain in his back, legs and his lowest part of his body.

He sat up in bed and winced.

He had this one indescribable pain in one area of his body. There was a pain in his anus.

Anakin sighed.

He slowly looked around the room and noticed that he was in his Master's bedroom. Next to him, Obi-Wan was still sleeping – sleeping on his stomach, the right side of his head and face on the soft white pillow, his long auburn blond hair mussed from sleep, his thin but soft-looking lips slightly parted. The sound of his breathing was so soft and deep.

Anakin cocked his head to one side, blinked, and then brushed his Master's mussed hair from his face and placed one gentle kiss upon his forehead. Then a smile slowly spread across Anakin's face as he remembered what he and Obi-Wan had done together in bed last night.

He quietly whispered to himself, smile still lingering on his lips, "Now, I'm his, I guess. And he's mine . . . ."

The bright sunlight was streaking in from the bedroom curtains. A beam of sunlight was shining through Obi-Wan's favourite gauzy white curtains onto the soft bedcovers.

Feeling content and satisfied, Anakin noticed that although he was still naked, he was still feeling warm and comfortable on this chilly Winter morning. The heat didn't seem to escape from the body. Just sitting beside Obi-Wan kept the body warm, it seemed.

A dull pain was still there but . . . to Anakin, it was something he wanted to welcome. A sure sign of completion and the new beginning.

But then a slight frown crept across his boyish face as he thought of something.

_Have I bled ?_

He had heard many women and men bleed their first few times having sex while some also do not bleed at all. He knew either way was completely normal that this was nothing to be concerned about.

Obi-Wan had told him that all forms of anal penetration will cause a great deal of pain that quite a lot of people bleed the first few times they have sex, especially during the first intercourse.

He also had said that he would not feel any pain once he got used to it that he should not be worried so much.

But still . . . .

Anakin immediately stopped his pondering. He lifted the bedcovers and peered carefully beneath, trying to find any sign of blood on the bed sheet.

He was so absorbed in searching for any sign of blood he didn't notice that Obi-Wan was already awake. He didn't even hear the soft rustle of their bed sheet and the blanket as Obi-Wan moved.

Anakin nearly jumped two feet in the air when a hand touched his abdomen.

He turned and saw Obi-Wan in bed beside him, leaning on his elbow looking adoringly up at him, a gentle smile playing around his lips. Then Anakin saw something of amusement in his Master's greyish green eyes.

"What are you doing, Anakin ?"

Anakin blushed furiously, "Nothing."

"Nothing ?" Obi-Wan started rubbing his hand slowly up and down Anakin's thigh. He brought his hand to the top of his thigh and using his thumb, he started to caress the boy's tightening balls. Anakin whimpered.

"More . . . ." Anakin groaned.

But instead of touching Anakin's erection, Obi-Wan just grabbed Anakin's forearm and pulled him back into bed with a great force. Anakin yelped and laughed like a five year old kid.

Anakin pulled both his arms back down under the warm bedcovers and snuggled up to Obi-Wan to get warm. He pulled his Master into his arms and sighed contentedly, his head resting on the older man's chest and breathed in the familiar and comforting scent of Obi-Wan. He smelt of very expensive fine leather and a perfume called "Correllian Grasenbon". He loved the smell. He smiled to himself.

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin's warm body and chuckled contentedly, burying his face in the boy's dark blond hair and cream-coloured neck.

"Master ?"

"Hmm ?"

"We're like those penguins we saw on TV last night."

"What ?" Obi-Wan frowned, amused.

"Remember the programme we saw on TV last night while having dinner ?" Anakin looked into his Master's kind eyes. "um . . . . about animals all around the galaxy ?"

"Yes . . . ." Obi-Wan nodded, still frowning, trying to remember exactly what he and Anakin had seen on TV last night.

Anakin continued.

"I loved those animals they were introducing on TV," Still resting his head on the older man's chest, Anakin ran his fingers down Obi-Wan's bare chest, and taking sections of his chest hair between his fingers, he started playing with his beloved Master's auburn blond hair. "especially those two same-sex pairs of penguins."

As Obi-Wan remembered those so very cute sea animals, a slow smile curled across his face. "Yes, I remember them. They really were cute - one pair from the Coruscant's Central Park Zoo and the other from the Nubian Aquarium, if I'm remembering correctly."

"Are we cute together like these penguins ?" Anakin giggled and asked, twirling one darker strand of Obi-Wan's hair around his finger and tugged. " - curling up and cuddling up in bed together like this ?"

Obi-Wan laughed and then hugged him tightly. "Oh, yes, we are. We are . . . ."

A slight crease formed between Anakin's brows as he frowned and pouted, "I'm a little worried about the pair at the Coruscant's Central Park Zoo, though."

"What ? Are you talking about _Robby_ and _Sinobu_ ?"

"Yes. I mean . . . . why did Sinobu have to dump Robby for a female penguin like that ?" Anakin sighed. "And did you see the look on Robby's face ? He looked so sad. He just sat there, staring at a wall, trying to keep his distance from Sinobu and his new girlfriend . . . humph !"

"She must have been too beautiful to be ignored."

"I wouldn't dump you like that . . . ."

"You never know," Obi-Wan said quietly. "if you fall in love with a beautiful woman who is like an angel to you, you _will _leave me."

Obi-Wan fell silent for a moment.

Anakin did not speak either, only held onto Obi-Wan tighter, almost clinging to him for dear life, whispering "I'm not going to leave you. Even the thought of you living all alone without me breaks my heart."

Obi-Wan nuzzled Anakin's neck and kissed it. "Then we're like the other pair. You know, _Wess_ and _Cambell _at the Nubian Aquarium ? They're still lovers – inseparable . . . so devoted to each other. Don't you think we're just like them ? " He asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, we are." Anakin smiled at the thought.

Obi-Wan brushed a lock of hair out of Anakin's face and thought, _He's such an adorable boy when he smiles_. He leant over him and kissed his lips.

Anakin didn't say anything, but whimpered as Obi-Wan kissed him slowly and passionately.

After a moment, their lips parted slowly, and Obi-Wan smiled down at Anakin. "I love you, Anakin" he whispered softly, his voice trembling with desire. "my heart, body and soul are all yours." So, p_lease don't leave me_ . . . he wanted to add but didn't.

Anakin leant in and snuggled under his chin, smiling, and sighed in contentment.

"Anakin ?"

"Yes, Master ?"

"You want to go to the Coruscant's Central Park Zoo next Sunday ?"

"Can we ?"

"Yes. We can go and see if Robby and Sinobu are doing all right."

Anakin leant over and placed a small kiss on his lips, only a peck, Obi-Wan kissed back.

"Next Sunday ?"

"Yes. Next Sunday."

"I can't wait . . . ."

Moments later, Anakin fell asleep, held tightly and lovingly in Obi-Wan's arms.

END

**Author's Note:** Thanks to those two wonderful pairs of gay penguins at the Central Park Zoo and at the New York Aquarium. : ) This fic was inspired by Roy & Silo and Wendell & Cass. I got SO interested in them that I even got a story book about them. ^ _^ ; I'm going to read it right before bed tonight.

And if you are interested in them, too, do visit those sites that say a LOT about them. Here are the links to those sites and pages . . . .

* The true story about Silo and Roy and how they became lovers and . . . how and why they split up.

. ( ← No longer exist. )

* The romantic story of Wendell and Cass, tuxedo-clad life partners, as told by their keeper.

.com/story/mwt/feature/2002/03/08/gay_


End file.
